


Wet Walk Home

by SaraJaye



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Banter, Devil-May-Care Maya, F/F, Grumbling Riley, Pre-Femslash, Rain, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one day Dad didn't remind her to bring an umbrella, it rained.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet Walk Home

**Author's Note:**

> _Any, any, raining cats and dogs_

Of all the days for her dad to tell her not to forget her umbrella, she forgot it. And of course, it had to rain. Hard. Maya didn't have an umbrella, no one else had a spare, and they missed the subway coming home.

"Dad says this used to happen to him all the time, too!" Riley laughed bitterly as they slogged through the crosswalk, which was starting to resemble the shallow end of a swimming pool. "Worst luck in the world, the universe hates me, yadda yadda!"

"You're being overdramatic," Maya said as she tried to shield them both under her leather jacket. "It's just a little rain!"

"A _little?!_ If we stay out in this any longer we're gonna melt!" Riley dug in her pocket. "And we have no money for a cab."

"Call one anyway. We'll make your folks pay for it."

"Maya, you know we can't do that." Her parents could afford a cab ride, especially for only a block or so, but she was trying to make the world her own and one did not make the world their own by bumming cab rides off their parents.

Besides, taxicabs usually smelled like vomit and the drivers were usually jerks. That's what Dad said.

So they kept going, huddled under the little protection the jacket offered and hoping they didn't actually melt. Despite her fearless attitude it seemed to be bugging Maya, too, and that made Riley feel better. Maya was cool, so if she was excited or upset by something Riley felt like it was okay for her to be excited or upset.

Most of the time, at least.

"Sorry we missed the subway," Maya sighed. "I'll never forget my books again, I swear."

"Eh, if it wasn't that it would've been something else. Dad says some days are just out to get you and you can't do anything about it." Riley moved closer to her friend. "I'm just glad you're with me."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Maya smiled, then slipped her jacket off and laid it across Riley's shoulders. "You need it more than I do."

"Are you crazy?! Now _you're_ gonna be all wet!" Maya shrugged.

"Hey, if it'll stop your complaining I don't mind."

"You're taking a bath when we get home. A hot bath," Riley insists. Maya can protect her from the rain, and she can keep Maya from getting sick. It's that thing they do. Just like Dad and that best friend he always talks about and she's never met.

If she and Maya can be even half as epic as Dad and his friend, she'll put up with all the rainy days in the world.


End file.
